Sunny Da Lavenda's
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Sabaku Gaara. Pria itu tak pernah terlihat terlibat dengan gadis manapun. Bahkan mengabaikan sosok menawan Matsuri yang telah jelas-jelas mengejarnya. Hingga dikira gay. Sampai sahabatnya Sasuke menggandeng seorang gadis yang membuatnya geram, kala seringai pria itu terlihat pada wajah yang biasanya selalu stoic. /Spesial persembahan buat yang ultah :D #WithLoveForMySisterViaNi


**Sunny Da Lavenda's**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneella**

* * *

"Oh, ayolah Gaara! Masa kau mau-mau saja di kira _gay_? Kasihan Karura-Baa tahu. Bagaimana pun, kau adalah putra kesayangannya." Rengek wanita bersurai coklat yang kedua tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan pria yang dipanggilnya Gaara.

"Sudahlah, Matsuri. Aku tak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan." Desah Gaara lelah dengan sikap sahabat sejak kecilnya yang diketahuinya menyimpan hati untuknya. Sayang, dirinya tak memiliki perasaan yang sama pada wanita cantik itu.

"Lagi pula, Kaa-san tahu berita itu tidak benar." Tambahnya sambil melepaskan rangkulan Matsuri pada lengannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi sebal karena rangkulannya dilepaskan. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa." dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota Paris. Hanya kalangan atas dengan busana _pantas_ yang bisa masuk dan menikmati hidangan mewah di dalamnya. _Jujugan_ para pebisnis dan kaum _jetset_ yang mengagungkan kemewahan. Berbeda dengan sosok yang baru saja turun dari taksi yang kini beranjak pergi. Sosok bertopi yang memanggul ransel besar _khas_ para pendaki itu berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju pintu masuk restoran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Resepsionis itu berusaha ramah, karena yakin bahwa sosok dihadapannya itu tidak mungkin ingin masuk ke dalam restorannya, mengingat penampilan sosok dihadapannya yang jauh dari kata _pantas_.

"Ya," Sosok itu mengangguk sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku ingin makan disini." Tambah sosok itu dengan suaranya yang lembut, _khas_ perempuan. Oke, jawaban itu membuat sang resepsioni cantik itu _speechless_.

"Maaf, Nona-" Dia harus bisa mencegah sosok dihadapannya ini membuat kekacauan di restorannya. Resepsionis itu tahu, jika dirinya tidak boleh menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya. Tapi, tidak seekstrim ini juga, kan? "Meja kami sudah penuh." Dustanya semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Oh, begitu?" Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua alis mengerut. "Ya sudah. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sang Resepsionis menghela nafas lega mendengarnya, sebelum – "Kalau begitu, meja atas nama _Sunny Da Lavenda's, please…_ ".

 _Kreek-_

Suara retakan dalam hati si resepsionis.

" _Pardon_?" Tanyanya, berdoa dalam hati jika dirinya salah dengar.

"Meja atas nama _Sunny Da Lavenda's_ , Nona. _You hear me, right?_ " Balas sosok itu mulai kesal. Yah, bagaimana tidak kesal? Tubuhnya sudah lelah setelah penjelahan selama seminggu di gunung Himalaya, dan sekarang di suruh berdiri dengan bawaannya yang sebanyak ini? _Hell_! Cewek dihadapannya ini benar-benar minta dihajar.

"Y-ya, Nona. Mari, silahkan masuk." Jawab resepsionis itu terbata sambil mempersilahkan sosok _Sunny_ menuju sebuah meja. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan buku menu pada meja di tengah ruangan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena kedatangannya yang seolah salah tempat, juga kostum.

"Aku pesan _Crème Brulee, Foie Gras, Coq au Vin, Soupe a l'oignon,_ dan untuk minumannya aku ingin _Domain de la Romanee Conti 1990_." Ujar _Sunny_ sambil mengembalikan buku menu pada sang pelayan yang mengangguk setelah selesai mencatat dan bertanya apakah ada pesanan lain dan dijawab gelengan oleh _Sunny_. Pelayan itu hampir saja pergi, namun dicegah oleh _Sunny_.

"Apakah aku bisa meminjam kamar mandi disini? Aku ingin mandi dan berganti pakaian." Ucapan _Sunny_ membuat pelayan itu tertegun sejenak, namun segera mengangguk dan menunjukkan jalan untuk sang pelanggan _anti-mainstream_ restorannya itu. Bagaimana pun, pelayan itu menerapkan betul ajaran _pelanggan adalah raja_ , dan pelanggan _aneh_ -nya itu haruslah mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

 _Sunny_ berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu meninggalkan mejanya dan barang-barangnya disana menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini _Sunny_ memiliki kejutan untuk sang terkasih. Jadi, dia harus tampil lebih _fresh_. Bukan buluk akibat perjalanan jauhnya yang membuatnya hampir tidak mandi sejak tiga hari yang lalu karena perjalanan pendakiannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuknya mandi, jika tidak ingin tertinggal rombongan dan menikmati pemandangan yang tak bisa dinikmatinya setiap hari.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Jadi Gaara, kapan kau akan menikah?" Pertanyaan kesekian dari orang yang berbeda, Naruto, diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Gaara. _Tidak penting_ , batinnya cuek.

"Gaara-kun." Tegur Matsuri melihat sikap acuh Gaara pada sahabat mereka. Hampir semua orang tahu, bahwa gadis itu menyukai Gaara, dan mereka berusaha mendekatkan keduanya. Sayang, Gaara sama sekali tidak berminat dan pura-pura tidak peduli. Membuatnya dilabeli _title_ tak peka oleh teman-temannya.

"Gaara-kun~" Suara centil lain datang, membuat orang-orang di meja mereka menoleh hanya untuk mendapati model _Victoria Secret_ , Haruno Sakura, berlari menuju meja mereka dan langsung duduk di kursi disamping kiri Gaara yang kosong. Membuat Matsuri menyipitkan matanya kala rival-nya itu mencium mesra pipi kiri Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku jika kau sedang makan disini?" Tanya Sakura manja, dengan tangan kanannya yang menumpu pipinya yang menatap lekat wajah datar Gaara yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Aku sibuk." Balas Gaara datar yang membuat Matsuri terkikik dan Sakura memaki dalam hati.

"Kau tak menyapa kami, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang juga berada di meja itu. Hari itu memang mereka sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis sambil berkumpul bersama. Karena mereka berlima, Gaara, Matsuri, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kuliah dahulu.

"Ah, hai teman-teman. Maaf, aku terlalu merindukan Gaara, jadi kalian tidak terlihat olehku." Balasnya dengan senyum memikat.

"Jadi Gaara, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kapan kau akan menikah, _huh_? Setidaknya, milikilah seorang kekasih, agar _title_ _gay_ mu itu hilang." Ujar Naruto serius. Diantara mereka berlima, hanya Gaara yang tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun, dan menolak setiap gadis yang mendekatinya. Meski Matsuri dan Sakura juga masih gencar mendekatinya, tapi kedua gadis itu sama sekali tidak direspon oleh pria Sabaku itu. Apalagi, saat ini Naruto sudah menikah dengan kekasihnya – Shion- yang sedang mengandung, Sasuke yang sudah bertunangan, dan Matsuri dan Sakura yang baru saja putus dari kekasih masing-masing dan masih gencar mengejar pria itu. Hah, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria itu. Apa yang kurang coba, dari kedua gadis cantik itu, _huh_?

"Kenapa kau tak bersama- Oi, Sas. Mau kemana kau?" Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka. Membuat Sakura dan Matsuri juga ikut heran menatap pria itu yang kini menghampiri meja tempat sosok aneh yang tadi datang dengan pakaian _kurang pantas_ untuk memasuki restoran mewah tempat mereka makan kini. Apa sosok tadi adalah kenalan Sasuke? Batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 _Sunny_ baru saja mendudukkan dirinya setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan sebuah _dress_ berwarna putih dengan tali _spagetty_ , dan rambut indigonya yang dikuncir kuda, kala sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat gadis itu mendongak.

"Sasuke?" Gadis itu menatap pria terkejut.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Woah, apa itu tunangan Sasuke?" Ucapan Naruto membuat kedua gadis di depannya yang juga menatap dua sosok di meja seberang –tepat di tengah ruangan- dengan penasaran.

"Entahlah. Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahu kita siapa tunangannya. Tapi, apa mungkin gadis aneh itu tunangannya? Ku kira dia gadis bangsawan seperti yang diberitakan. Tapi mengingat penampilannya kala masuk tadi, aku jadi tidak yakin." Balas Matsuri ikut penasaran diiringi anggukan Sakura. Sungguh keajaiban saat ini keduanya tampak kompak.

"Sasuke itu _possessive_ , tentu saja dia menyembunyikan tunangan tercintanya yang seperti _peri_ itu dari khalayak." Balasan dari Gaara yang sedang menikmati _Beef Bourguignon_ -nya dengan santai tanpa berusaha melihat siapa sosok yang sedang dibawa Sasuke menuju meja mereka.

"Kau benar-" Naruto menatap takjub sosok _Sunny_ yang kini berjalan dengan tangan yang bertaut pada lengan Sasuke. Semua orang di restoran itu menatap tak berkedip keduanya. Bagaimana pun, sosok gadis bersurai indigo dengan sepasang _sapphire_ dalam balutan dress putih itu tampak bagaikan peri, sebagaimana yang Gaara sebutkan. Apakah Gaara pernah melihat tunangan Sasuke?

"Dia benar-benar seperti peri." Tambah pria itu lirih masih dengan tatapan yang tak teralihkan dari kedua sosok yang beberapa langkah lagi mendekati meja mereka.

Gaara menatap sahabat pirangnya yang menatap tak berkedip ke arah kanannya membuatnya heran dan menoleh hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan yang membuat keningnya mengerut dan rahangnya mengeras. Apalagi melihat seringai menyebalkan di wajah _sengak_ sahabatnya itu. Membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan dan meletakkan alat makannya dengan wajah ditekuk.

Sasuke menarik kursi disebelahnya, tepat dihadapan Gaara, dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada _Sunny_ , sebelum mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis itu.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Apa gadis ini tunanganmu itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan kiri _Sunny_ mesra, yang disambut gadis itu dengan senyum lembut pula. Sungguh, benar-benar pasangan yang romantis. Naruto dan yang lain menatap tak percaya pria _stoic_ yang tak pernah tersenyum dihadapan mereka itu, kala melihat senyum lembut penuh kasih nampak di wajahnya.

"Siapa namanya? Kau tak pernah memberi tahu kami siapa nama tunanganmu, Sasuke. Karena kau hanya bilang jika dia adalah putri keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi, siapa nama tunanganmu ini?" Tanya Matsuri penasaran.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada _Sunny_ , "Namanya Hyuuga-"

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya jika tak ingin ku potong saat ini juga, _Uchiha._ " Suara datar nan dingin Gaara menghentikan ucapan pria itu yang kini menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkannya pada sang sahabat.

"Gaara-kun?" Matsuri menatap bingung sahabat yang dikasihinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Gaara? Gadis inikan tunangannya. Kenapa kau marah begitu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Sementara sosok _Sunny_ hanya menatap Gaara dengan alis terangkat serta senyum menantang.

" _Fine_." Gaara menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kursi _Sunny_. "Aku mengalah kali ini. Jadi jangan marah lagi." Ujarnya sambil menatap _Sunny_ yang kini mendongak menatapnya dengan senyum menawan yang selalu meluluhkan hatinya.

Tatapan Gaara beralih pada tangan Sasuke yang masih betah menggenggam jemari kiri _Sunny_. "Dan Sas, lepaskan tangan istriku jika tak ingin ku putuskan sekarang juga."

"I-ISTRI?" Teriak Sakura, Matsuri dan Naruto bersamaan yang diabaikan oleh Gaara yang masih betah menatap tajam kedua tangan yang bertaut itu. Jika saja tatapannya adalah laser, pasti tangan Sasuke sudah buntung dari tadi.

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya ingin menyapa adik iparku saja." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Ayo, Sayang. Kita pulang sekarang. Aku tahu kau sudah lelah dengan perjalananmu kemarin." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada sang terkasih yang segera dibalas dan beranjak pergi mengikuti suaminya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Jelaskan padaku, Sasuke. Apa maksud Gaara dengan istrinya? Bukankah wanita itu adalah tunanganmu?" Tanya Sakura, mewakili Matsuri yang kini terlalu syok, melihat pria yang dikasihinya telah menggandeng mesra sosok asing nan menawan, yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Oh, dia memang istri Gaara kok. Adik dari tunanganku." Jelas Sasuke sambil menikmati _wine_ -nya.

"Jadi, dia juga Hyuuga? Siapa namanya, Sas?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap sosok Gaara yang berjalan melewati pintu bersama istrinya.

"Tentu saja bukan," Sasuke meletakkan gelas _wine_ -nya dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya datar. "Dia Sabaku sekarang, jika kau lupa."

"Sabaku Himawari. Adik dari Hyuuga Hinata yang akan menjadi Uchiha Hinata bulan depan." Dan dengan itu, pria itu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih tak percaya pada kenyataan dihadapan mereka.

"Sepertinya, kalian harus segera melupakan Gaara dan mencari pria lain. Karena Sabaku Gaara, sudah menjadi milik Sabaku Himawari. _Sunny Da Lavenda's_." Dan ucapan terakhir Uchiha muda sebelum kepargiannya itu membuat mereka –terutama Matsuri- semakin terhenyak.

Kenyataan bahwa sosok istri sahabat mereka adalah sosok yang pernah di bully oleh Masturi dan Sakura karena penampilannya yang _nerd_ dengan pakaian yang bercorak matahari dan selalu membawa tas dengan bunga lavender -yang entah untuk apa- sehingga membuatnya dipanggil _Sunny da Lavenda's_. Gadis aneh yang selalu tersenyum seperti mentari dan membawa bunga lavender.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Well, cerita ini sangat GJ. Gomene~

Soalnya mefet sekali dan bingung nyari inspirasi. Maaf jika terlalu Gaje, ne ;)

Selamat Ulang tahun teman, semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan :D

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Aku tak tahu jika kau sudah sampai di kota ini hari ini, Hima." Gaara menatap penuh kerinduan gadis yang sudah dicintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu bertahun silam. Bahkan dalam penampilan aneh Himawari saat itu, Gaara tetap saja terpesona. Himawari yang sehangat mentari, dan membawa bunga Lavender untuk diberikannya pada orang-orang yang dikasihinya setiap hari. Baginya, Himawari adalah matahari dihidupnya. Membawa keceriaan secerah mentari, dan kelembutan bunga lavender yang selalu menenangkan hatinya. Membuatnya selalu merindukan istrinya itu.

"Aku baru saja sampai tadi," Membalas genggaman tangan suaminya, Himawari menatap lembut jade Gaara. "Baru saja ingin membuat kejutan, sebelum Sasuke-nii membawaku padamu hanya untuk mendapati dirimu diapit dua orang gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu. Menyebalkan." Gaara tertawa mendengar nada merajuk istrinya.

"Itu bukan kemauanku, sayang. Kau tahu itu." Dikecupnya mesra kening istrinya lama. "Lagi pula, hanya kau satu-satunya yang berada di hatiku." Himawari mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Kaa-san pasti senang melihatmu pulang dan tidak _ngambek_ lagi." Goda Gaara setelah mencuri satu kecupan mesra di bibir istrinya. Membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ck, selalu saja begitu." Gerutu Himawari dengan wajah merona yang berusaha dialihkannya dengan menatap keluar jendela. Sayangnya, Gaara melihat wajah meronanya, membuat pria itu menyeringai bahagia.

Mobil Audi R8 Gaara melaju meninggalkan restoran menuju kediaman Sabaku. Keduanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut, sebelum Himawari tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan terpekik kecil.

"Astaga, Gaara. Aku meninggalkan tas mendakiku di restoran. Ayo kembali. Ada banyak barangku disana." Panik Himawari membuat Gaara menatap tak percaya istrinya.

"Kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti, sayang." Bujuk Gaara yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Himawari.

"Tidak bisa. Disana ada kamera, tablet dan phonselku, Gaara-kun. Ada banyak foto-fotoku. Kau tak ingin orang lain melihat foto-fotoku, bukan?" Dan Gaara segera memutar balik mobilnya menuju restoran.

 _Sialan. Jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat wajah menawan istrinya. Karena bukan hanya Sasuke possessive pada Hinata –kakak iparnya. Gaara juga ingin menyimpan peri cantiknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan orang lain._


End file.
